oustomiaworldfandomcom-20200215-history
Akira
Part of the Special Arms Force for the Government {Knighthood Nobility}. Once we die, '' ''we’ll only be a statistic. '' ''It won’t matter what we were called. History The government holds many secrets, some that are not easily understandable and to this day, remain unknown. The first memory Akira holds is when she was only three years old. She stood in front of a screen that gave the depiction of multiple wars flashing through the screen, her tiny mind watching nearly mesmerized as she watched the havoc in front of her. Any time she looked away, the guards standing at her side would turn her head back, forcing her to watch the disturbing images continuing to move swiftly. At first, the images made her cringe, all the death and destruction disturbed the young child and sometimes she even tried to avoid it; trying to lower her head, turning the other way, moving her eyes away from the screen..but each time they caught her trying to sneak away and return her attention back. Each day, she was required to spend an hour watching wars upon wars, death upon death...chaos to no end. This was only the first test of the seemingly endless day. The next test would be the knowledge test. They would take her into a similar room as the last; this one holding toys that she was allowed to 'play' with. Each game would either be some sort of puzzle or a number game and although she could barely even talk, let alone do all the complex things they were asking her, she would get punished if she ever got it wrong. The punishments began with simply taking away something she enjoyed for a short period of time; first starting with a stuffed rabbit she always use to carry around. They would take it away for an hour, letting her cry it out until they would return into the room. Once they returned, she would get her rabbit back and they would take her to the courtyard for a quick recess. The courtyard consisted of a greenery that sat underneath a dome. Even though it was inside, it was beautifully line with flowers and flourishing green trees with apple growing off of the branches. During the short recess, Akira would typically run off towards the shade of the trees, her rabbit stuffed animal in tow and play with the soft breeze. She usually avoided the other children that came out during their own recess hours and waited it out until it was time to move on. As the final test drew closer, two guards would step out from the shadows around the garden dome and take the young children to the final test of the day. This test brought them into more of a hospital room, which held several utensils for multiple different purposes and a single cold, metal bed. She was instructed to lay onto the table, look up to the ceiling and count to 60. As she counted, they would insert needles into her arms, injecting her with what they told her were 'Health Enhancers'. Once the third and final test was completed, she was able to return to her room and enjoy the rest of the day in quite solitude. These 'tests' continued on for years, each day she was taken into the same tests, over and over until her mistakes were nearly non-existent and succeeding on every test. Reaching the age of 50, another test was finally added into the mix. She was taken into a long room that resembled a shooting range and was made to learn how to use any type of firearm for five hours everyday. She didn't seem to mind this test, taking to it rather quickly. Seeing that she had such a skill for the specific weapon group, they upped her dosage with whatever they were injecting her with and made her practice more. Around this same time, the government began feeding Akira more bits of information to start breaking her down even more; telling her stories about her father. A man whom had had a child with a woman one night after him and his wife had a fight, the wife later finding out about it and divorcing him immediately. To make it even better, he found out that the woman he hooked up with the one night, was now pregnant, causing him to spiral; he was now a divorced man with no house and definitely no money to take care of a child. As this news was reaching her fathers attention, the government presented a new area where people can abandon their children for them to take in, instead of having parents leaving their children in places dangerous for their health and perpetually even death. Akira was told simply that her father took her to that place once she was born and left her there, ending in the government caring for her now. Along with this training, she began making her way up the ranks with the leaders of the facility, showing time and time again with how successful of a specimen she was, and soon it was just expected; anything less getting her deeply punished. She was trained time and time again to be an emotionless creature with the soul purpose of completing her mission, no matter the cost. Everyday, for 112 years...those four tests pushing her further and further from humanity and becoming an intelligent monster under control of the government. Eventually she was placed in the special arms force with her sheer ability with multiple different gun types and her loyalty to her commanders. She was set as the face of the group, a puppet controlled by the puppeteers behind her. She followed her commands from her higher ups and did her absolute best to keep the mission a success. With the success rate raising higher and higher with each mission she was on, they decided to locate her to a different quadrant, on a new planet. This time around she is tasked with keeping an eye on newfound adventurers and track how they react in certain situations, immediately to report back to them should she go on a mission with any of them. They brought her into the injection room and gave her a different ounce, this one of which caused her to pass out and when she awoke next, she had a blue, nearly robotic ring around her eyes with no recognition of what had happened. Within the next few days, she was shipped off to the new planet with a handful of comrade's under her command. To further complete her mission, Akira took herself into her bathroom with a pair of scissors clenched tightly in her hands. She went straight to her mirror, moving her hair out of the way and brought the scissors up to her pointed ears, a symbol that she was not human and would never fit in to successfully complete her missions. With her eyes hardening, she begun cutting through her ears; basically sawing off the tips and rounding them to look more human. Through the beginning of the process, she struggled through the pain as it was the worst she had ever felt in her whole life...but her every move was on camera; that thought alone causing her cries of pain to be silenced and her face turning stone-eyed, if not filled with anger as she continued through the act. Appearance Akira, or rather RK #800, is a shorter girl at the height of 5'1", although can get to a height of 5'3" when wearing her boots. She has an slim, but athletic build although she isn't the strongest person. The young girl has extremely long, silver hair that looks nearly white in the sunlight, and is often held up into a high pony tail with a black tied bow as her bangs falling freely, along with thick side pieces. She has a semi-heart shaped face and eyes that appear nearly robotic, with a mechanical blue lining and a glowing red center. She is usually seen with a gas-mask over her mouth and nose, going all the way around and covering her ears as well. Her combat attire consisted of a white, long sleeved buttoned top that stops at just before her belly button with a bulletproof vest on top of that. Around her shoulders, she has an open shawl like jacket wrapped around her, the colors matching her shirt and leggings with the black and white theme. On her legs, she wears black leggings that stopped at her hips and have ammo pouches attached at the sides. Her feet she either wore simple black combat boots or simple combat boots with a slight heel to them. Personality RK #800's attitude isn't usually the most pleasant. She is usually quiet, watching the area around her like a hawk. When she opens her mouth to speak, she easily comes off as stern, direct and even cold to any of her squad-mates. * Elusive * Serious * Mysterious Despite this off-putting first impression, she is very over-protective of whatever party she may be teamed up with at the time and will put herself in the line of fire to save a team mate and/or finish the mission. * Empathetic * Defensive * Vigilant Friends Akira makes sure to always remain on good alliances with the Police in each district, which usually leads to her arriving at the scenes sooner than the typical, off the street adventurers. The Police show a friendly demeanor towards the young girl, given her status. SQ #337 - {Status : Alive ''��} A fellow government soldier under her command and watch. Enemies ____ Verashi - {'Status''' : ''Deceased ❤ ''} Her father. She had grown up knowing that he abandoned her at first sight. Although she knows he isn't actually dead, he might as well be to her. Additional Information Category:Starfinder Player Characters Category:Starjammer Player Characters